


STRAND

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sam, Chinese Language, Hurt, M/M, Past Suicide, higgs is bad, maybe wrong tags, nothing about love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 在一切开始之前，他得弄明白自己是谁。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/bt, past Sam Porter Bridges/lucy
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人没有真正打通关（落泪.jpg），所以有设定bug请见谅

没谁说记忆不会锈蚀。  
他的人生也不是从现在这刻开始的。  
山姆·波特·布里吉斯从不理解死亡。在一个生和死混淆的世界上，清醒与梦境的界限又在哪里？  
他经常梦见露西。  
第一次见到露西，他只想着要怎么把狗屁会诊糊弄过去，直到五官清晰的女人用冷静温和的语言走进了他的身体里。他并不封闭，只是从来没人听得进去他在说什么。  
露西的手是他五岁后第一次触碰到的鲜活物体。温暖，带着轻微刺痛，电流般覆盖在他的皮肤上。  
活着不需要彼此接触，但显然他足够喜欢这个。看着桌子上的纸质表格他想起露西柔软的皮肤和翻页的动作，拿起梳子想到露西淡金的头发，还有她束发后露出的脖颈。  
他梦见露西的吻，露西告诉他一切。山姆·布里吉斯没有疾病，他只是需要整理自己的幻觉。露西笔尖扫过纸张的沙沙声，露西香水的气味。  
会诊室里阳光从窗帘透进来，泡散了露西身体的轮廓。  
他曾经想和露西有未来。他必须先解决自己的问题。  
他把注射器扎进了自己的皮肤里，他去找亚美莉，他必须证实每件事都是真实的。  
“遣返者”山姆·波特。除了不会死，和普通人毫无区别。有一段时间他是惊慌失措的，没人能解释这是怎么回事，他知道亚美莉告诉他的东西，冥滩，搁浅，所有派不上用场的废话。但她没说过他为什么不会死，这也是死亡搁浅后才出现的新东西，他会怎么样？等他的身体老化到不能运行，他的意识脱离躯壳进入冥滩，还会再一遍遍的返回吗？  
BT，或者他就会变成那样的东西。没有躯体，没有去路，徘徊在生死的夹缝。  
露西把他的头发扫向耳后，亲吻他的额头。她说。“别担心，无论你在哪里，我都和你一起。”  
他开始很少梦见亚美莉，几乎不再现身那个诡异的海滩。醒来后他看到眼前露西沉睡的脸，感觉到她在被子下沉稳的重量，温热的呼吸扫过他的肩头。  
没有沙子和潮汐，这是真实的。  
他们制造了“洛”。山姆第一次开始相信自己能建造什么东西。新鲜脆弱的生命，一半是他，一半是露西，但终归是它自己。  
在“洛”之前，他和露西甚至为了该给它起什么名字大吵一架。洛是终结，是他几十年孤寂挣扎的句点，还是他和露西新生活的开始。生命的每个阶段都很难有清晰的界限，不过显而易见，洛是突出又鲜艳的一个。  
这不是爱情那么简单。他是扎根在大树上的藤蔓，飘荡的种子找到伸展的沃土，他被露西一点点擦拭干净，这种溺爱让他沉溺于那双手，山姆·斯特兰德终于不再是个单纯的符号。露西是将他从污泥中拖出的拯救者，洛将他拴在地面。他们融在他的血肉里，生存不是活着，露西和洛才是他生命的重心。  
他听见婴儿的啼哭。  
在梦里，在海滩上，那些半真半假的幻觉碎片。他被漆黑的流体淹没，冰冷沉重的窒息，耳膜里鼓动的心跳，卡死在膨胀的毫秒里。他被甩在灰色的沙滩上，赤裸的手指脚缝里都是粗糙的砂砾，抓起那些湿软的固体，腐烂动物的气味在四周环绕。  
掉进无底的水面，失重，没有标志能证明他身在何处，只有阴暗得像影子的冰冷蓝色。幽邃拖长的鲸鸣顺着身下的黑暗里向上盘旋，像震荡空气那样抖动水流。  
不可能，他从来没有在这片海水里见到除他以外活着的生物。那不是鲸鱼，是婴儿在哭。  
声嘶力竭，在无边界的黑暗里尖叫。  
是洛。恐怖的愧疚将他从虚幻里击穿，睁眼看到房间里金属制的天花板，哭嚎还在他耳边隐约地回荡。  
山姆并不奇怪没有机会睁眼看到这个世界的洛，死去的洛仍然存在于他的血管和精神错乱的头脑里,用淌血的脐带缠绕住它作为罪魁祸首的父亲。他已经不能很好的回想起露西的脸是什么模样，但时间就像被拨了指针的钟表，从她死后再未前进过，只是突然漏掉了十年。  
偶尔他还会在拿起什么东西时停顿下来，仔细回忆露西的声音是什么样的，她肚子里洛令人欣喜的动静。他舔舐易拉罐开口处尖锐的边缘直到出血，再没有人会固执地拿开他嘴里的东西，却从不责怪他。  
铁锈味让他冒出冷汗。  
第二次死亡是在露西之后。被亲生父母抛弃，在养母忙碌又疏离的适量关照中成长，红衣女人——当然，之后他知道那是他没有血缘关系的姐姐——是梦境中的幻象；孤僻，没有朋友，单独接受教育甚至让他很少见到同龄人，肢体接触恐惧，他能接受任何现实。但他不能没有露西。  
生存不是生活。露西给了他未尝拥有的东西，然后她又带走这一切。他吃药，给自己注射随便什么东西，用刀割自己，沸腾的大脑冷却后慵懒舒适，他的意识从毫无意义的躯壳里流淌而出，就像跳跃在露西裙角的光点一样随她而去。  
如果所有人死后都会进入冥滩，他不知道自己为什么永远只出现在有亚美莉的那片地方。如果他吸入的空气有一部分是从露西的肺里呼出，那么他宁可永远待在这里。  
无能的山姆·波特·布里吉斯，一事无成，死亡都将他拒之门外。绝望从身体里苏醒，抚摸过用刀刃割开的地方，光滑地就像海豚的皮肤。除了身上多出来的手印告诉别人他做了什么，没留下任何痕迹。  
麻木地活下去或许不足以让人接受，但他可以忍耐。没人给予他另一个选择。  
这就是他的人生，仅此而已。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦不可能是罪魁祸首

他点燃了最后一根烟，然后用拇指拭掉开罗尔过敏导致的眼泪。  
这些咸味液体是可笑的。  
山姆·布里吉斯早早成为了无法自主流泪的人，他那部分情感在没有注意到的时候就彻底枯死了。  
现在人们甚至无法继续生产香烟，难以培育累积的资源都该用在务实的地方。微量的尼古丁实际上对他起不了任何作用，但既然从米尔人的收藏里翻了出来，没有不利用的道理。  
山姆看着地上遗留的焦油手印吐出烟雾，他不是没好奇过BT消失后的去向，这群东西像影子一样带着黑暗席卷四处，又融化在阳光下。当然选项其实就那么几个，冥滩，焦油池，其他现实世界的区域，终究回到冥滩，它们就像坏掉的程序，反复在几个循环的指令中跳跃。  
又躲过一次灾难，哈？摸了摸bb舱的外壳，安静下来的胎儿似乎陷入了睡眠。  
把烟头弹到碎石地上，他拉开裤链恶趣味地将闪烁的红点浇灭。  
谁都清楚他们真正在乎的并非是他的死亡，对一个遣返者而言死是能付出的最他妈不值钱的代价。每个人只是担心噬灭，如果这事发生在荒郊野岭，谢天谢地，可以松一口气了。  
拾起水壶扣在背后的架子上，他扶了扶肩带再次出发。  
不是每次都像这样好运，重回布里吉斯后他遣返的次数是前几年总和的翻倍，即便从没考虑过派送员以外的工作，至少在此之前……他不用亲自走遍美国。  
山姆，我要你做这个，我要你做那个。顽人像对待士兵一样下令，而他嘴上说的话简单地好似看地图都他妈不需要比例尺。  
山姆点头，不然还能怎样。他得救亚美莉，除此之外世界变成什么狗屎又与他有什么关系？他依偎的根基已经倒塌了，嘭，连点灰烬都不留。  
他已经很习惯在面对指责猜忌时保持沉默，从他妈的开始做梦的第一天起。  
偶尔他会被BT和焦油吞噬，如果周围只有旷野，他干脆顺其自然。大多时候他会击退它们，用他的血或者小便还是什么的……匪夷所思。还有时候，就像两个月前，他在把手雷抛向巨大的乌贼模样的怪胎时被一条滴着黑油的触须扫了出去，从地面的缝隙跌落掉在山涧里，小腿差点骨折，接下来一个多星期都只能非常勉强地瘸着走路。  
他不是很擅长处理疼痛，真的不是，但是跨越生死边界好像让他看起来无所不能。  
最近情况有些变化，山姆说不上来，他甚至不确定这是不是他自己的另一种幻觉。遭遇BT的频率在增加，也不像以前有规律，心人用开罗尔网络的持续接入提高了冥滩的活跃度来解释，让他不免有种亲手加速了恐怖末日的感觉。  
究竟是拯救世界还是成为人类罪人，谁都没数。  
那些BT虽然在泛滥，他因此遣返的次数却似乎在减少。它们将他拖入漆黑的泥坑，冰凉的窒息感很熟悉，但在失去时间和空间概念的碾压中他很难分辨死亡，就像出现信号故障的投影，断断续续时有时无，他只能通过转移到冥滩来确定自己的状态。  
这几个月内他前往那片寂静海岸的次数逐渐消减至0。让他不安的是在原地苏醒后他仍旧吐出许多焦油和隐生虫，脑子里却挖不出被BT淹没后的记忆。如果不是强烈的身体反应，他甚至以为那都是他昏迷中的幻觉。  
以及，他现实中真正的梦。梦很杂乱，没有逻辑，从他幼年时一觉醒来而脖子上挂着捕梦网后他就是分辨真假梦境的大师。除去和露西有关的部分，剩余的东西多少有点像畸形拼装的魔鬼低语。他怀念抚摸露西的感觉吗？当然。他会突然再次涌现出对露西乳房的渴望吗？他妈的不。  
山姆在第一年之后试过重塑眼睛曾经对露西身体做下的记录，他的欲望偶尔也会浮出水面，像个偷偷摸摸垂头丧气的游魂。而一旦他利用了和露西在一起的画面，妈的，露西仿佛从遇见他的第一天起就有了高耸的腹部，里头是被他塞进夏娃肚子的苹果。他的眼睛比他的鸡巴能流出来的东西还多。  
数个星期以来偶尔从糟糕睡眠中苏醒后的某种轻微感觉让他脊骨颤动。  
切断和bb的连接，他把货物在节点城内扫描递交，然后等待运输井将他送下去。  
或许之后他有些事想和亡人谈谈，然而现在他太累了，站在那里放松身体，他甚至能感觉到眼皮在上下打架，脑子里的警惕声响也被这股棉被般沉重的疲惫压了下去。  
比反复遣返时还要嗜睡，从没遇到过这种情况，但心人和亡人那里毫无动静。没有任何对他身体检查的不良反馈，这让他有点感觉自己被卡住了。  
山姆·布里吉斯就是靠着多余的直觉和敏感走到现在的。

仰躺着睁开眼，他在重启空荡的大脑后察觉到压在后脑和床间的硌人发圈。  
打开拷环扣回手腕上，他坐起身对着被金属磨出红印的地方盯了一会儿。  
他太累了，睡得很沉，却还是有东西从脑子里断续躲藏起来。  
有人握住过他的手腕。  
拨弄了下胸口的捕梦网，多少有点黑色幽默。就算在精神入侵物质的世界上，山姆也拒绝把这一套当真。  
这不合理，唯一被允许触碰他的人只有露西，皮肤上敏感的幻觉太过粗糙蛮横，不可能是她的。  
人可以假造出没经历过的东西吗？听起来不是很难，既然人人都曾经笃定他被自己的脑子戏弄。  
扯下发圈丢在桌上，他脱光衣服径直走向浴室。  
金色的闪回。  
热水打在头顶时他还在发愣，随后抬手揉掉跑进眼里的水流。  
什么？为什么？他会梦见希格斯那个混蛋？  
焦油被冲刷成黑色的条纹从皮肤上滑下，山姆对希格斯的印象也是如此，愚蠢的黑色眼线在眼泪的接触下变形扭曲。  
真他妈滑稽，上次，也是他唯一一次梦见希格斯还是这家伙假扮成快递员寄送了枚核弹过来的时候。  
碰了他手的人也是希格斯吗。  
闪电般的刺痛突然插进他的太阳穴里，慌乱地在光滑墙壁上抓挠过后他才意识到膝盖已经落在了地上，热水变得令人不适，但他现在还没法从疼痛中分出注意力去处理这个。  
搅动他脑仁的动静弱了下去，下意识的倒吸气导致他被水呛住，咳嗽着按压发紧的头皮，眼球后还有跳动的压力，山姆关掉淋浴侧向一旁靠在玻璃上，对疼痛的畏惧暂且令他不敢动弹。  
新的一天刚开始就觉得如此虚弱，这可不好。  
就在痛苦出现的同时，他幻听到了婴儿的哭声。一次，又一次，再一次。和每个新生儿让空气撑起肺部时别无二致，不是bb——可悲的是他现在叫它洛。洛不会那样嚎啕，也没有理由这样做。  
尽管如此，他还是烘干了身体迅速走到悬挂的育儿舱边，低下头仔细观察里边蜷缩漂浮着的小东西。  
皱巴巴丑丑的小东西，有时候甚至看起来和隐生虫很像，但它又是那么小，那么脆弱的需要他去保护。  
打开拷环的面板给亡人编辑了条新消息：“有事找你谈谈，一会见。”左手按住在灯光下透出浅橘色的罩子，犹豫两秒后他点击了发送。


	3. Chapter 3

一天有二十四小时，他用五个小时睡觉，十一个小时赶路，一到两个小时在焦油与BT间挣扎。  
他总是很困。肌肉和关节永远僵硬发疼，皮肤上的擦伤和勒痕从来没有愈合过，自从武器商改造了玛玛的血液炸弹后，他甚至有点开始出现轻微的贫血症状。  
山姆不清楚自己的身体发生了什么，他当然什么也不期待。  
但他的经验是装作视而不见通常并不会让事情好转。  
短暂的提示音响起后亡人的投影落在房间里，浑圆的身形开始在金属地板上踱步，亡人用担忧的眼神在除去隐生虫外屋子里仅有的两个活物间来回打量，毫不掩饰地做着评估。  
“山姆？不是说我不为你需要我而高兴，但这太难得了……发生了什么？”  
向后退了两步，他靠在装备架的玻璃壁上，吞下喉咙里由语言打结形成的团块。抱起双臂搂在胸前，他抚摸着另一侧手肘处粗糙的皱纹。“我们能只是……聊聊吗？”  
亡人在眼镜后盯着他眨眼，疑惑似乎并没有下降多少，随后目光迅速移向了他手腕上发光的铐环。“当然没问题，如果你只是想倾诉，我绝对洗耳恭听。”  
小幅度摇摇头，心里突然一闪而过对这场谈话的质疑。所有东西都没什么可遮掩的，他不是有秘密和谎言的那一个，况且他也没天真到认为自己在布里吉斯的监控下还有多少隐私。但谈论自己需要勇气，这和对付bt或者米尔人全然不同。  
“你会……你会做梦吗？”用手指搓着腮帮旁稀疏的胡须，山姆不再试图周旋，他不能确定对亡人来说这话题是否敏感。  
想到会伤害别人，这同样令他不安。  
亡人耸了耸肩，抬起手掌和育婴舱内苏醒的洛打招呼。“我能做到。我能做梦，我的大脑是正常的，不过……”他嘴唇上的小毛毯似乎滑稽地动了动，“我需要的睡眠很少，工作也很多，我不是经常做梦，大概要看运气，而且不像你们的那样生动。”  
山姆抿住嘴唇，有点略微的失望，可是话又说回来，他又指望从亡人那里得到什么答案？“那是什么样子的？”  
“嗯……”沉吟了一会儿，亡人绕着洛转了一圈。“举个例子来说，我想对你们——这些有‘卡’有‘赫’的人来说，梦境就像一本短篇小说集，每个故事间没有联系，但它们还是完整的。而我的梦就更像是从日记本里随机撕下来的几页纸，只能算是对清醒时生活的潦草涂写。”  
“老实说，我记忆力很好，所以那些重复的生活碎片并不有趣。”男人耸了耸肩，看起来有些遗憾。  
然后他接着说：“你知道，曾经在人们还有余地为了生存以外的事做研究时，主流观点认为梦可以表达人的潜意识。”  
山姆一言不发。他不习惯把自己脑子里的想法随时大声通过嘴讲出来，好在似乎他周围几乎所有人都比他更能言善道。  
亡人用带着皮革手套的双手构成塔的形状。“他们说梦可以反应人类更深层次的想法和欲望，或者一些被忽略掉的东西。”他又推开了塔，“但是死亡搁浅后的研究表明了人类有‘卡’这种东西，潜意识这个概念本身能否保持成立还有待商榷。”  
“你看。”他捋平自己的领带，然后拍了拍育婴舱。“我不拥有‘卡’，但我保有意识，可我也无法拿出自己拥有潜意识的证据。而这个小家伙拥有‘卡’，它的意识尚不完整，却看起来并不影响它展现出自己的行为特点。”  
“掌控我们内在的究竟是‘灵魂’还是潜意识，现在还没人能说清楚。”  
山姆注意到亡人的眼睛里燃烧起的热情，他侧过头用手指在玻璃壁上轻轻画圈。诚恳的说，他不是真的对这些事情抱有兴趣。  
“我最近总是梦到露西。”他终于把那个名字顺着空气吹了出来。  
恐怕不止如此。  
“是谁？”亡人立刻跟上了重点。“哦，是的……露西·斯特兰德……有什么地方不对吗？”  
他的掌心开始冒汗，小小的环形雾气被他戳在了玻璃上。“我很久没有……像这样……太频繁了。我不想这样。”  
山姆吞咽了一下，声音越来越低。“……很难受。”  
他抬起头把视线放在亡人的鼻梁上。“我想知道我的脑子在寻找什么。”  
对面的人点点头。“你认为答案也在梦里？……如果你想要我的建议的话，我会希望你相信自己的直觉。”  
“山姆。”他叫了他的名字。“她在梦里做什么？”  
山姆有些哑火，这谈话接下来的走向绝对会奇怪又尴尬。“她在亲吻我……我在亲她。我们在床上。”  
沉默了几秒钟，亡人是个纯真的人，不擅长自我掩饰，看起来变得比他还要不自在。“我没有过什么恋情……或者浪漫关系。但我觉得……这很正常，你很想她，不是吗？”  
他突然觉得脖颈处的骨头似乎变得比玻璃还要脆弱，脆弱到让他没法支起脑袋去正视这个问题。一种力量压在他的胸腔上，沉重但是空洞，让人无可奈何。“感觉不一样。很多年了，我应该……妈的，如果不是照片，我甚至想不起她的脸长什么样了。”他用余光注意到墙壁反光中的影子似乎在微弱颤抖，然后放低了声音喃喃。“这是错的，绝对错了。我觉得我……我觉得像有个怪物在玩弄我的记忆。”  
亡人眯起眼，山姆只是希望自己吐出来的这些东西不要被当作精神病患的胡言乱语。“像是有人穿了你的衣服，大摇大摆走进你家，然后在里面乱翻。长着你的脸，但你知道他不是你。”  
干巴巴的张合着嘴，他毫不怀疑自己的沟通能力已经变得比几年前还要弱。“你知道……如果那东西是我的话，那我是谁？”  
“山姆。”亡人轻轻叹气，看起来不比他更有头绪。“我不是你，也不是遣返者，甚至不是一个真正的人。如果你需要的话，我们可以对你做个全面的身体检测，但是说实话我们不一定能弄清楚那些你独有的东西会给你带来什么负面影响，你是特殊的，山姆。不过，每个人都有些负面的东西……我想，每个人都有自己不能接受的一面，不必要逼自己太狠了。”  
是这样吗？  
涌起的焦虑和懊恼在那瞬间让他想破口大骂。不是针对亡人，不针对任何人，甚至都没有为什么。开罗尔网络建立的很顺利，所有事都在按部就班推进，他就是那个唯一适配的工具，工具不需要胡思乱想。如果他有问题？没关系，等他找回亚美莉，一切都结束了，他可以彻底滚蛋，他可以到那时候再慢慢解决。  
他不想出岔子，他最不想的就是出岔子，尽管他好像是整件事中最不上心的那个人。  
亡人的终端闪了起来，投影的眉毛可怜地皱在一起。“很抱歉，山姆，我希望我们俩可以继续，但我得走了。”  
山姆咬住嘴角，对着闪烁的虚影点头。  
“我相信这话你已经听过很多遍了，山姆，但是……让自己放松一点。或许那些让你困扰的东西只是简单的本能和欲望，它们不是怪物，我们不是要对抗它们，而是与其和解。”亡人快步走到他床边，指着墙壁上放置血袋的内匣。“把它留在这里，山姆，我会之后叫人过来采集你最新的血液拿去做检验。如果有什么情况，我马上告诉你。”  
最后朝着他和洛的方向挥挥手，圆滚滚的男人消失在原地。  
看到洛在狭小的育婴舱里快活地翻滚，他坐回床边躺倒，继续面朝着它的方向。  
欲望和本能？这些东西不会让他梦见希格斯，不会让他那么奇怪。安静下来的大脑里梦境碎片中的露西在不停上浮，他想不起来她的脸……他想不起来她的脸，他在家被摧毁前唯一带出来的照片也因为时间雨变得模糊残缺。仿佛一个笑话，他记得她灰蓝色的眼睛，经常露齿而笑的嘴唇，还有光线从她的金发里透过来时发丝好像在发亮，但他想不起她的脸。  
如果能让他再次吻住她，不要是梦中的假象，他可以用命去换，反正那东西对他来说又不值钱。  
他不行。山姆不能回想起梦里她的身躯。他占有她，拥有她，然后他做了什么？  
他害死了她，她和洛一起。  
气管被一些无形的东西牢牢塞住，让他想用刀把这里剖开，不然他怎么呼吸。房间的灯光暗了下来，只有洛的育婴舱散发出淡淡橙色的色调，融合在灰色的房间里，因为里头小家伙的活动而晃动。  
心脏是最强大的东西，显然经过了十年里每一天内疚和悔恨的切割也没能让它麻木或者迟钝分毫。  
已经干燥的头发垂在他仍旧酸软的眼皮上，在他清醒的八成时间里他都想合上它们，就算睡眠实际上并没有带来太多满足。  
“休息一下并不羞耻。”山姆在心里重复了一遍不记得是谁说过，但很有道理的话。即便他刚醒来没多久，还有一点时间，也许他还可以再拖延一会。  
就那么一小会。  
他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，再次猛然睁开眼时山姆的心跳是熟悉地紊乱节奏，如同噩梦后的缓冲地带。他抓住一闪而逝的灵感，却没能想起什么，奇怪的感觉攀爬在脊柱上，就算是整个后背毫无空隙地压在并不柔软的床垫上也能感觉到古怪的游走感。  
他看到舌头舔着他手腕内侧发青的针孔。  
上面是像野兽般咧开着，恫吓的，微笑的嘴。  
他突然觉得发热，衣服下的皮肤颤抖着悚然。  
山姆不知道自己为什么这样想，他的头脑还不太清醒。但是。  
野兽在做爱时也会呻吟吗？


	4. Chapter 4

他印象中自己从没像那样尖叫过。  
或者不是他，又一个胎儿，啼哭和他的声音混合在一起。  
像玻璃一样刺穿他的喉管，让他被血噎住。海浪般无处不在，将他淹没，拍打得他头晕目眩。  
那些小小的东西蠕动在黑暗之中。  
它们爬向他。  
而他爬向希格斯。  
法老造型的男人就像被遗忘的经书里描写的魔鬼，潜伏在他的睡梦里玩弄他的意识——用语言和手指。  
亡人在拿走血样的当天就发送来了分析报告，然后隔天山姆通过他自己运输的仪器进行了身体检测。  
毫无疑点，除了某些雄性激素水平的高涨。亡人认为对一个独身太久的男性来说这同样在正常范畴之内，况且山姆·波特连自我娱乐的机会都没有。  
对这个结果他几乎想一笑置之。  
当然……当然，可能他的精神疾病还没有延伸到生理层面上，而且他绝对不会同意顽人安排一个心理医生过来帮忙。  
他受不了第二个了。  
在一周多之后希格斯的比重开始超越了露西，天平上的倾斜进一步打碎了他的注意力。  
将下巴搁在他肩上的是露西，低下头，抚摸他的是希格斯。戴着手套的手掌漫游在暴露的皮肤上，男人把他从柔软的怀抱里撕了下来，像焦黑的沥青那样包裹着他下沉。  
我不能呼吸了。  
他想这样告诉他。而那根手指只是在黄金面具的齿列间竖起噤声的讯号。  
我不能呼吸。  
跪倒在灰色的沙滩上几乎要连同肠子一起呕出，他从黏稠的黑油里看到肉色碎片，用手从喉咙里挖出拖拽的异物。那是什么？他盯了一会儿，看起来像是脐带。  
小小的手印爬满他的大腿，速度快得像多足的昆虫。那不是洛，或者其中有一个会是洛，他踉跄着后退，被纠缠不休的亡魂搞得惊慌失措。  
沾满黑色污渍的胎儿从他大腿上滑落，它畸形又诡异，完全不像在超声波仪器或纪录片里看到的模样。硕大的眼睛在下一秒睁开，用冰凉枯萎的黄金眼球直视他。  
山姆在滑腻的汗水中苏醒，树林里吹拂的清新空气最终让他搞明白自己身在何处。离开背靠的树根站起身，一时半会他想不起该先做哪件事。  
他恨希格斯吗？可能谈不上，没人会喜欢恐怖分子，不过他没那么多精力去实实在在地仇恨谁。但对方作为一个疯狂的麻烦制造者，不停替他纠正问题的山姆对他的厌恶有增无减。  
他就是不明白这该死的家伙为什么出现在他该死的梦里。  
没有亲吻和温柔的接触…………他用手指压住抽痛的眼窝，然后戴上抵挡光线的太阳镜。  
他梦见希格斯在操他。这件事除了可笑以外没有任何乐趣。  
人们没道理为了梦感到羞愧，可惜他也无法就这样说服自己。  
这就是他想要的？很难不去质疑自己的大脑，他从未幻想过任何形式的同性关系，除此之外，又为什么会是希格斯？  
为什么梦境会如此真实。  
他甚至除了露西以外并没有其他的性经验，现在却像头孤独、饥渴的老虎般绝望地在水塘边喘气。他厌恶，痛恨这个，想象别人的手压在他身上就足以使他开始发疼，但他的头脑和身体不这样觉得。  
它们拟造出希格斯来操他自己。  
或者希格斯正是错误的代表，纵使他身边有如此多的选择，亡人、心人、顽人、幽灵士兵、卢登斯粉丝、武器匠、电影导演……在那么多的男人之中，他选了希格斯。也许正因为是希格斯，整件事看起来恰到好处，又不那么无可救药。  
还是很恶心，他甚至并不明白自己是否会同意受另一个男人摆弄——换个说法，他肯定会拒绝。  
他的大脑没问他愿不愿意，希格斯也不会问。  
他觉得自己很恶心。并非陌生的新感觉，山姆·波特没准天生就是会对自己感到反胃的人，希格斯只是最崭新又厚重的事件，就像涂在舌根上的有毒树汁，像一把铁锹，铲来大堆垃圾盖在上面，同时翻起了下头无声发酵的腐殖质。  
那些事……一件又一件反复诉说他有多么无能又丑陋的东西，想起来就使他如懦弱的老鼠般发抖。  
好在他的日程过于忙碌，没太多空闲去和脑子里蹦出来的咒骂博弈。现在又多出一个不用操心吃喝拉撒的孩子要照顾，扯扯嘴角，他有点不想承认自己乐在其中。  
露西谈论过她在众多专业著作中总结出的真理：人的思想非常非常复杂，这导致人是相当多面化的生物，其中内涵通常都会使他们自己大为震惊。有趣的是，人甚至会因为这个缘故做出更多匪夷所思的选择。  
她还说过他其实是个单纯的男人。没有后半句，也没有更多补充暗示，但山姆觉得这其中的含义不难猜测。  
单纯意味着好操纵，就像他如今的样子。  
露西一直都认为人们在内心中持续否定自己没有任何益处，山姆相信她，相信这一点，但如果这样做能让他觉得好受些呢？  
穿过树林和峭壁走入雪山，被闷在防护服里的身体先是感觉到清凉，随后又开始变得寒冷。大片大片的白色灼烧着他的视网膜，墨镜能在一定程度上使他免受雪盲的威胁，但枯燥无味的纯色空间下深埋的陡坡和石块仍然是巨大的隐患。  
又增加了许多摩擦所致的伤口，痛痒被冷气冰封起来。提交了机器人专家的货物后山姆绕路走向小小的温泉，在残酷的风刃中发着抖脱光衣服钻了进去。  
温暖的水仿佛烫掉了他的皮肤，但在几近冻伤的麻木中这是种使人愉悦的刺痛。  
洛在育婴舱里打着滚玩水，像个晕头转向的陀螺那样转圈，他从水面露出了下巴笑出声。  
“玩的开心吗？山姆·波特。”  
猛然回头，剧烈的动作扬起大片滚热的水花，稀薄的白皑皑蒸汽四处发散，还不足以遮挡住他的视线。  
穿着打扮一如既往的男人站立在温泉边，垂着头看他，漆黑的身形闪烁暗淡的金色条纹，像雪山上的石头那样巍然不动。  
希格斯。

立刻伸手将育婴舱捞到胸前环住，山姆在水里从蜷缩的坐姿变成了面向希格斯的蹲跪，即便水面的浓厚颜色足够遮挡住他没入其中的身躯，赤裸也变得不适。死死盯住希格斯的脸，他警惕着踩在雪上的人下一步的动作。  
迷惑、气恼、紧张、一点点焦虑，还有被他扼杀在深处的羞耻，这些就是他在震惊过后翻涌出的情绪。  
那些梦中画面一闪而逝，他分明知道是虚假的，感觉上却像希格斯已经用隐蔽的双眼剥开了他的每一处肌肤，打量过他每根汗毛。  
用脚跟碾了碾雪，希格斯似乎对他的反应感到好笑，声音在面具后被扭曲，低哑空洞如焚烧后的灰烬。“想我了吗？”  
奇怪的问题，话语中传递过来的古怪自信如同蜂针刺进了山姆胸口。斟酌着措辞，透过短暂的一瞥，他能看到洛正趴在发着微光的罩子内仰头望向他。  
他不恐惧死亡，但并非孑然一身无所畏惧。  
没给出任何回答，他认为很多话对希格斯来说都只是白费口舌。  
漫步在温泉边，希格斯用脚尖勾起他堆在货箱旁的衣服，玩笑般踢向远处。  
山姆又往水里缩了缩。  
他在被打湿的发绺下监视着他，用手掌将洛包裹得紧紧。“你想做什么？”他努力显得有耐心些，实际上就算此刻穿戴整齐和对方正面对峙，他也很难从希格斯的那些特殊能力中占到便宜。  
他唯一的能力就是不死，他也早早体会到这不是什么好事。  
金黄色面具转过来看向他，希格斯换上了装模作样的轻柔语气。“你知道我的打算……”  
“就像…你的小脑瓜里此刻浮现的念头。”利用冥滩跳跃瞬间出现在两英寸距离处，他看上去对弄湿自己的衣服混不在意。  
源源不断上升的热气使鼻翼产生湿润的感觉，克制着呼吸的频率，山姆躲闪着距离过近的面孔，试图让自己显得不那么胆怯地惊慌失措。  
他能想到什么和希格斯有关的东西？只有那些折磨，冰冷的讽刺和嘲笑是怎样从他张开的孔洞，用力钻进他肠子里。  
只有他是怎么赤身裸体，像现在这样，而希格斯从头到脚一丝不苟。  
但这只是个扰乱人心的计谋，希格斯不可能真的钻进他的大脑，得知他真实的想法，以及那股让他脊柱发疼的羞愧。  
男人“啊”了一声。“你难道想要我吻你？”  
毛骨悚然的恐惧感莫名爬上脊背，热腾腾的汗液从毛孔中渗出流进泉水。希格斯一味的胡说八道很滑稽，但重点在于他似乎确实明白那些含糊的深意。  
“你知道的，我从来不接吻。”希格斯笑了，带着夸张的亲昵。  
“你他妈在开什么玩笑。”他伸出手去想把面前的混蛋推开，举起的手腕却毫不意外被紧紧握住。  
他咬紧牙齿。皮肤上的压力就和他意识中的别无二致。


	5. Chapter 5

希格斯将他的手腕上翻，视线落在了小小的淤青上。  
“很可爱。你的确很用心在喂养那群吸血虫。”目光紧跟拇指擦过那个在焦点下敏感发痒的痕迹，山姆辨别不出被面具修饰过的情感。  
“如果他们爱你，就不会这样做。”  
用力拽回手腕，希格斯没有阻拦。他几乎无法自控去皱紧眉毛。“你在说什么？他们为什么爱我？”  
“我明白。”遮挡严实的男人歪着脑袋。“他们只是一如既往地无能。  
他不明白。  
“你到底想做什么？”  
几不可闻地叹息一声，希格斯眨眼间移出温泉，从他身上洒落的水滴像酸那样腐蚀了脚下的雪堆。“你不蠢，山姆·布里吉斯。我想要亚美莉，我想要你。”  
亚美莉的名字就像钻进肉里的小刺，不去关注尚能忍耐，被触碰则疼痛不已。“离她远点。”出于某些原因，山姆不得不对她那里的情况做最坏打算。  
希格斯摆了摆手，弹走身上的水渍。“你自己先做到再说吧。”他顿了下。“你觉得你可以拒绝我？”  
“亚美莉只是个象征，她对你没有用处。”小心闪躲抛到自己身上的语言陷阱，藏进水里的人不动声色摸索着关闭了洛的视窗。  
暗下来的罩子能做的只是给他提供些许安全感。  
“象征？”一步跨到凌乱堆积的布里吉斯制服旁，恐怖分子蹲下身，戏谑地拨弄防水布料，从裤子正面撕下一枚五角星贴纸粘在指尖抬起给他看。“就像……你累死累活地满足那些贪婪的鼹鼠，就为得到这个廉价的象征？”  
不断掀起或新或旧的每一张贴纸然后七扭八歪黏在他自己死气沉沉的bb舱的外壳上，山姆积攒至今的小成果被抢夺一空，希格斯同时说道：“你真的知道她是什么东西吗？”  
水面下的指头紧攥住大腿侧边的肉，久泡的皮肤开始松软皱起，山姆感觉自己就像条待煮熟的鱼，希格斯正拿着刀叉等在一旁。亚美莉是什么东西？她能是什么东西？再大的谎言之下，亚美莉也是亚美莉。“我不关……”  
“骗子。”从舌尖弹出字，视线穿透阴影盯着山姆。“太阳不会上升，月亮不会落下……仅仅是地球在旋转。你没有宏观地看待问题，那你做的事和白费力气有什么区别。”  
黑影猛然出现在他脊背倚靠的石头上，突如其来伸出的手捏住他的喉咙强迫他抬高下巴面对那张低垂的脸。失去平衡跌倒蜷在池子边牙齿紧咬，气管上的压力让他呼吸不畅。  
“你以为你是独一无二、连接了什么…东西的…‘桥’？山姆·波特……”他无法在过近的距离中对一片开罗尔金聚焦视野，仅有被电子器械干扰过的声音无处不在。  
“我来告诉你。桥，只有被人踩在脚下时才是有用的。”希格斯手套上的人造革在挤压中咯吱作响。那些平时无从感知的皮下血管鼓胀乱跳起来，他死死搂住怀里被泉水温热的小豆荚，光秃的指甲在表面徒劳抓挠。  
“你做好被践踏的准备了吗。”  
他松开了洛。  
紧握的拳头砸在了这该死的家伙脸上，希格斯没有躲闪，扬起的水花重新弄湿了山姆自己半干的脸与头发，融了鲜艳的恼怒溅落回水面。  
他没有义务听希格斯说这些废话，一个会将核武器当作玩具、将自己当作神……将芙拉吉尔摧残的人，他不觉得自己非得竖起耳朵听从说教。  
山姆不喜欢和这些人起冲突，归根到底，恐怖分子，人民，团结……那些是他们的矛盾，不是他的。他只是个送货的人，但如果他必须要面对希格斯，就像爬过那些无路的山岭，淌过湍流河水——这是他一直在做的事。  
似乎所有身怀远见的高层人士都信任他能够战胜眼前这个人，这是没有依据的，难道就因为他是“传说中的派送员”？他压根不会因为这种原因就丧失恐惧感，他只是装作让所有事顺其自然，毕竟他也不是多么善于奋斗。  
就像露西说过。“不要害怕死亡。”  
他说“我不害怕。”他知道死是什么，他怎么会害怕？  
……他的dooms等级甚至都不足以让他清楚看见普通的BT。  
希格斯笑声粘稠。“我喜欢你的热情，但现在我们该谈点正事了。”  
洛因为先前的剧烈震荡在他怀中发出呜咽，站在喷发热气的泉水之中，赤裸的皮肤却因为巨大温差涌过阵阵刺痒。他将育婴舱紧紧搂住，像极了最后一块遮羞布。  
希格斯后退几步，厚厚的雪层小声嘎吱着。希格斯用一种姿态凝视他，他不得不僵硬在原处，身体紧绷。  
男人抬起手掌，像天平那样展开，然后上升，伴着动作震颤随之从地中翻滚，山姆熟悉这感觉，黏稠冰凉的东西爆发而出攥住他的脚踝，低下头时整个温泉已经被黑色沉重的污泥取代。  
试图朝远离希格斯的方向后退，然而沸腾的黑油阻挡了去路，越来越高的肿泡破裂连接成波浪，巨大漆黑的头颅从原本温泉和山峰的缝隙间钻出。  
甩开油污，金色面甲颤动着碰撞发出嘈杂噪音，庞大斯芬克斯般的BT在山姆身上投下阴影，洛的哭嚎混在背景音中难以分辨，空气中浓烈的开罗尔物质让他的泪腺过载发酸，他被黏在油体之中，看着BT敏捷跃到希格斯身旁，猫那样摇头摆尾。  
希格斯抚摸着BT泛光的肢体，语气欢快。“它是不是很漂亮？山姆……你应该过来和我们一起。”  
黑油推搡着他，仿佛看不见的生物在其中游动，他跌跌撞撞在狭小的空间迈了几步，克制着冲到一旁寻找武器的冲动。  
高楼般的怪物发出令人不适的声音，俯视他，冷静且不怀好意。  
“别让小家伙伤心。”希格斯如噼啪电光那样流窜到他眼前，一根手指触碰洛的罩子，轻缓地向下划。  
“毕竟……”他朝身后侧了侧脸，皮革按住山姆的皮肤，瘙痒使他的神经抽动。  
“它来自你。”指尖停在了肚脐周围的伤疤上。山姆屏住呼吸。  
没有移动，他看着高处的兽面张开狰狞的口器做了个类似打哈欠的动作，刺骨寒风开始使皮肤发僵，牙齿发颤。“你疯了吗？”他听不懂希格斯在说什么，他觉得现在很滑稽。  
“山姆，它是你创造出来的，如果它会讲话，或许该叫你……嗯，妈妈？”被推开的人借着错乱的幽默感大笑几声。“这就是我要告诉你的，你比你想象的能做更多。”  
山姆张了张嘴，然后闭上，死死咬住牙齿，心跳开始带着酸涩阻塞住喉咙，眼泪几乎在眼角和鼻子上被冻住，他预感自己不会喜欢话题的方向。  
“把婴儿留下，接下来是大人的谈话时间。”  
他其实没那么想反驳这个主意，有恒温的环境和特殊防护材料做保障，只要他手铐内的监听系统不是个玩笑，他走之后总会有人对洛负责。  
可是他怎么能在她哭泣的时候抛弃她？  
“快点。”希格斯双手抱在胸前。“放心，它比你坚强多了。”  
BT咆哮着，用巨大爪子刨开地面，绕着他们移动，每一步震起的波纹都会通过黑油传给山姆，告诉他并不拥有谈判的筹码。  
他弓起背试图保持体温，迟疑地将哭嚎转弱的孩子和被石头勾住的制服放在一起。  
“你让我想起一部很古老的电影。”希格斯又玩味讲起没人能听懂的笑话，盯着山姆尴尬遮裆胯下的动作。  
“《八恶人》。我建议你看看，可惜你好像没有那么多时间。”  
走上前松开手臂，张开的斗篷露出刺眼底色，山姆躲闪着被拽了进去，挣扎了几下，脊背上聊胜于无的挡风布料让他像冻僵的茧靠在希格斯载着育婴舱的胸前。  
如果没有攥住他的那只手……低下头盯着恐怖分子肩膀上的搭扣，脆弱带来的不满和羞愧让他没法直面希格斯近在咫尺的脸。睫毛上形成了冰碴和霜，他眯起眼掩盖住那些情绪。  
“抓紧了。”BT在示意下迅猛落在他们身旁，该死的压迫感让山姆的肌肉震颤更严重，现在他孑然一人，没有武器，没有衣服，没有bb，他光是在雪里多待一会儿都会冻死。  
能拯救世界的人起码不会像他这样温顺。  
希格斯拉扯着他，带着他倚靠在BT伏下的身体上，然后像油水相触那样合为一体却浮于上层。坚硬的油体钉子般锲住他们，很冷，但温度不再下跌，他听到耳边狂风呼啸。  
拒绝将视线放在希格斯身上，他从冻结成绺的头发间凝视泛光的黑暗，诡异的熟悉感梦境般攥住他的脑海深处。就像这样，希格斯挨着他、贴着他、压住他，他赤裸的身体在金属和皮革上摩擦。  
胎儿、婴儿、扭曲的黑色泥团，尖叫哭泣着从他腿上掉落，他对着双手漆黑的血迹发抖。  
他目光呆滞，直到希格斯把他推了出去。  
“到家了。”希格斯打了个响指，山姆的眼睛在安全屋和吼叫着融化在地面退潮离去的BT间徘徊，“开门吧，山姆·波特。”  
他咬住舌尖，望向蓝光明亮又死气沉沉的拷环，脚掌在结冰的金属地台上痛到灼热，他的皮肤已经开始因为血液分配而变成不正常的青白色。  
站进升降台的圆形范围内，他在与往常不同的死寂里滑动手环，自动匹配了安全屋的开启密码。


End file.
